Wolf Spider
Wolf Spider is the main antagonist of the "Return to the Spider-Verse" episodes of Ultimate Spider-Man. He is a villainous version of Peter Parker from a another universe. He was voiced by , who also originally voiced Spider-Man in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Biography Not much is known about Wolf Spider's past, although it can be assumed that, just like the original Peter Parker, he was bitten by a radioactive spider, but decided to use his new powers for evil rather than good. According to him, he killed every hero in his world, including Miles Morales. He discovered the Siege Perilous when a shard of it fell into his world. Through the device, he found there were other universes where there were heroic versions of him. Wolf Spider sought to use it to conquer the other spider-verses. In Return to the Spider-Verse pt 1, he used the shard to travel to the Vampire Universe and created a fake alliance with the Lizard King. He battled Blood Spider, Spider-Man, and Kid Arachnid in the sewers and stole the shard of the Siege Perilous. In the end, after the Lizard King was defeated and everyone was back to normal, he revealed himself to the duo and his plan. Wolf Spider tried to steal the two shards from them, but he failed and used the shard that he had to retreat to the next dimension. During Return to the Spider-Verse pt 2, he doesn't physically appear but it is mentioned by Doc Ock Holiday that he tried to take the shard of the Siege Perilous from him. However, he was defeated by the corrupt sheriff and forced to flee to another dimension. He appears in Return to the Spider-Verse pt 3, where he travels to the Noir Universe and tries to get Mr. Negative to join him should hand over his shard of the Siege Perilous. However, Mr. Negative fired at him because he was sick of more spider-themed people in his world. His offer refused, Wolf dodged the blast and opened a portal to another universe to find more shards. In Return to the Spider-Verse pt 4, Wolf Spider later appeared in Kid Arachnid's universe at the New York police department, where he and Spider-Man had already found the next shard. Wolf Spider revealed Kid Arachnid's mother as his captive and demanded the shard from them in exchange. Luckily, Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid freed Mrs. Morales from his grasp and are joined in by Gwen Stacy, the substitute for Miles during his absence in his world. During the battle, Wolf Spider removed his cloak, revealing four bio organic spider arms on his back, which he then used to fight them on. As Kid Arachnid assaulted him, the shard he had showed him turned out to be the final piece that Wolf Spider used to guide himself. This final piece joined together to recreate the Siege Perilous. As the heroes escaped, they left Wolf Spider to the authorities, led by Captain George Stacy, but he quickly managed to elude them. Later, when Kid Arachnid rejoiced in his dimension, Wolf Spider broke into his family apartment and took the Siege Perilous from Spider-Man. As Miles asked him how he knew where he lived, Wolf Spider explained that his dimension also had a Miles Morales that he killed and promised to do the same to this Miles before knocking him out. Spider-Man called him out on his move, stating he doesn't care who Wolf thinks he is but Wolf stated he would soon. He then removed his mask, revealing his identity to them as the only evil Spider-Man in all of the realities. He seized the completed Siege Perilous and voiced his motives to take over all reality, before leaving the area. As the trio followed him, they discovered that he left a trail of destruction behind him that leads to an underwater cave. Once they found him there, they witnessed him draining the life force from all the alternate Spider-Men, causing him to grow stronger. Gwen and Kid Arachnid took Wolf Spider head on, but ended up having their powers drained from them as well. As Spider-Man was the last one standing, as Wolf stated he wanted to make sure to end Spider-Man because the Multiverse appeared to revolve around him no matter how many times the he used the Perilous and it led him to Spider-Man. Hearing this, Spider-Man asked Wolf Spider if he drained the powers of all the Spider-Men, to which Wolf Spider replied "every last one." With that said, Spider-Man seemingly allowed Wolf Spider to drain his energy. However, once Wolf Spider believed he succeeded in his goal, he soon witnessed all the alternate Spider-Men disappear before him. As his body then began to shatter, Spider-Man revealed to him that he poisoned himself with the life forces of every spider hero there is in existence, forcing Wolf Spider to return their powers as he was destroyed. Appearance Wolf Spider was first seen wearing a dark hooded cloak over his body and a goggled mask over his face that was hiding his true identity. As he revealed himself to Spider-Man, he wore a dark blue jumpsuit and had four robotic spider arms on his back, sharing similarities to Iron Spider. His physical appearance looks similar to that of Peter Parker, except he has darker hair, grey skin and red eyes. Personality Wolf Spider is a ruthless criminal who doesn't really care about anyone else, not even his dimensional counterparts. He is only obsessed with getting more power and ruling worlds. He often pretends to join other villains who have shards of the Siege Perilous, only to help him further his goals. However, he appears to know when to retreat as he did so with Doc Ock Holiday and Mr. Negative. He also considers heroism and responsibility to be "pathetic" ideals and will destroy anyone who uphold to them, including his counterparts. While hating all his counterparts, Wolf Spider has a strong particular hatred for the Ultimate Spider-Man, as he voiced resentment of him being the center of the multiverse. Overall, Wolf Spider is a heartless monster obsessed with getting what he wants while being the opppsite of everything Spider Man stood for. He is selifsh, mean, reckless, and lacks any morals. He also wants to be the center of attention as indicated above with his overall petty reasoning for hating Ultimate Spider-Man the most. Powers and Abilities *'Spider Physiology:' He gained spider powers after being bit by a radioactive spider, but also developed bio-organic spider legs. Thus, he is as strong as your average Spider-Man. **'Bio-Organic Spider Arms:' He developed organic spider legs which are both strong and fast. They can also be used to lift heavy objects or for wall climbing. *'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' Gallery Images Wolf Spider.png Wolf Spider cloaked.png 144306 10.jpg Wolf Spider final moments.jpg|Wolf Spider's death. Videos Ultimate Spider Man Return to the Spider-Verse Clip from part one Marvel’s Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister Six Season 4, Ep. 21 – Clip 2 Trivia *When Wolf Spider travels to another world, he travels in a red portal, unlike Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid who traveled through a blue portal when going to other worlds. *This is one of the darkest incarnations of Peter Parker. Not only is he a heartless monster who lacks any of Peter's usual ideals, but he also cares only about getting as much attention as possible. He is also one of the few Spider-Man villains who went as far as threaten universes. Navigation Category:Psychopath Category:Supervillains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Hybrids Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Orator Category:Egotist Category:Mutated Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Successful Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Mechanically Modified Category:God Wannabe Category:Obsessed Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Mutants Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Oppressors Category:Fighters Category:Twin/Clone Category:Dark Knights Category:Genocidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Dark Forms Category:Enigmatic Category:Humanoid Category:Embezzlers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Envious Category:Nihilists Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Greedy Category:Game Changer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Juvenile Delinquents